Sephiroth Morfin Gaunt
by Senju Sowdowwen
Summary: UA. Harry/OC. Et si une personne que l'on croyait morte était en faite tout à fait vivante et avait enlevé l'aîné des Potter pour en faire son héritier? Et si ce même héritier avait un destin dépassant l'entendement de simples mortels...


**La Lumière de l'Ombre.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**Angleterre...**

Un manoir se tenait sur une falaise surplombant une forêt sombre s'étendant sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Le seul village près de l'imposante demeure avait plus de point commun avec un village remplis de mort-vivant qu'un simple village. L'air était saturé d'une noirceur palpable. Les arbres avaient depuis fort longtemps perdus leurs éclats de vies. Le ciel ne laissait pas voir s'ils faisaient jour ou nuit. Une couche de nuage sombre s'étiraient à perte de vue, la seule chose qui permettaient que le ciel soit éclairé étaient les très nombreux éclairs foudroyant le ciel ainsi que la terre. Alors qu'un oiseau courageux essayait de partir de ces terres désolées, il fut happé par une sorte d'ombre volante allant vers le manoir.

L'ombre se posa devant la porte du château. L'ombre pris la forme d'un homme habillé d'une robe et un masque argenté cachait son visage. Regardant pour voir s'ils y avaient des moldus dans le coin. Il fit le tour de la place et se décida enfin à rentrer.

_Expeseo Tellura Arcanas!_

La porte permettant d'accéder sur les territoires changea de couleur passant de vert forêt à noir. L'individu passa la porte comme si celle-ci n'existait et dès qu'il la franchit, celle-ci repris sa couleur d'origine. L'homme continua sa route sur un sentier sinueux en scrutant attentivement les alentours pour dicerner le moindre mouvement brusque. Bientôt, il arriva enfin devant la porte du manoir et y rentra prestement sans se déclarer et monta à l'étage dans une gigantesque salle ou plusieurs personnes toutes habillées de noirs se tenaient assis. Au bout de la table, se tenait un homme dont la peau était blanche. Son nez qui était plutôt petit ne montrait plus que deux fentes et ses yeux étaient d'un brun nuancé d'un rouge bordeau flamboyant. Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazard Serpentard.

Tout comme son ancêtre, celui-ci détestait les moldus avec passion, même choses pour les Née-de-moldus.

Certains des invités avaient l'air aristocratiques tandis que d'autres ne l'étaient pas autant. Certains mêmes étaient sales.

"Bien, je vois que Selwynn est arrivé, nous pouvons commencé la réunion. Severus, que nous apportes-tu comme nouvelles?"

Un homme portait une cape noir avec de très longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant à la taille ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers Lord Voldemort.

"Maître, je ne crois pas que ce soit le garçon Potter qui soit concerné par la prophétie."

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela? En as-tu la preuve?"

"Le garçon n'a pas encore eu de manifestation de sa magie, même à la naissance alors que justement tout sorcier en ont."

"Tu crois que cela serait Londubat?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr Maître mais ce Londubat, a d'après mes renseignements déjà fait un acte de magie avancé, il a fait explosé toutes les fenêtres de son domaine."

"D'où tiens-tu l'information?"

"Lupin, Maître."

"Bien, quels types de protections ont-ils?"

Le dénommé "Severus" réfléchit un moment mais haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas Maître."

Une sorcière sautilla de sa chaise et attira l'attention de tout le monde. Celle-ci avait des cheveux noirs et portait des vêtements en cuir moulant avec un décolleté plongeant.

"Mon Seigneur, Flidweyne, un Auror de 2ème classe que j'ai interrogé m'a parlé que leur protection comportaient des Anti-transplanages, un Anti-magie noire et ainsi qu'un bouclier de protection de niveau 5."

"Encore une fois, tu m'éblouis de ton intelligence et de ton savoir-faire Bellatrix, tu seras récompensée. Bien, Rosier et Macnair, vous irez m'interroger un autre Auror concernant les protections du Manoir Londubat."

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent et retombèrent sur leurs chaises pour écouter la suite de la réunion.

La sihouette en bout de table se leva et tourna au tour de celle-ci en regardant ceux qu'ils considéraient comme l'élite de son armée ténébreuse et extrêmement forte. Les personnes assises à la table faisaient parti de son cercle intérieur et avaient l'immense privilège de connaître l'emplacement du Manoir de leur Seigneur et maître. Tandis que les autres, quand ils avaient réunion devaient allés à un autre Manoir, qui s'appelait le Manoir Malefoy. Les Serviteurs de Lord Voldemort répondaient au nom de Mangemort. La hiérarchie y étaient évidemment présentes, pour accéder à la table du Seigneur, il y avait deux façons.

Soit, impressionner Lord Voldemort par sa magie, sa force ou son intelligence.

Soit y battre en combat singulier l'un des membres du cercle intérieur sans que celui-ci soit tué, bien évidemment.

Plusieurs visages connus y étaient:

Severus Snape: Plus jeune maître de potion ayant adhéré à l'Ordre de la Feuille Rouge, une organisation bien connue de maître de potion. Il est connu pour avoir créer la potion "Tue-loup". Extrêmement doué en potion, ce n'est point son seul domaine de prédilection, il est aussi doué pour la Magie druidique et peut ironiquement insoufflé la vie dans les endroits les plus improbables.

Tête mise à prix: Aucune, pas encore connu comme Mangemort par le Ministère de la Magie.

Bellatrix Lestrange née Black: Lauréat pour la 1ère place en Runes Anciennes à Poudlard en battant le record décerné à Nicolas Flamel, décerné 586 ans auparavant. Sa prédilection? Le sortilège "Endoloris" qu'elle utilise fort souvent et son air aguicheur font d'elle une proie fort appetissante pour les ennemis pervers qu'ils regrettent aussitôt sa venue après qu'ils soient sous sa toile.

Tête mise à prix: 48 000 gallions. Appelé "La veuve Noir".

Antarès Selwynn: Bien connu pour sa précision et son extrême habilité en duel, il se fit un nom au Tournois de Duel de Toulouse en Juillet 1979.

Tête mise à prix: 42 000 gallions. Appelé "Tireur".

Lucius Malefoy: Connu comme le Scion de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne maison des Malefoy, son habilité en Magie Noire fit de lui, un des bras droits du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tête mise à prix: Aucune, pas encore connu comme Mangemort par le Ministère de la Magie.

Septimus Crow: Connu comme "Le fils du diable", il tua à lui seul en moins de 10 minutes, plus de 548 moldus ainsi que 15 Aurors de 2èmes Classes. Son habilité, c'est la torture par la plus noire des magies noires, cet-à-dire, la magie démoniaque. Peu de sorciers peuvent l'exercer aujourd'hui.

Tête mise à prix: 247 000 gallions. Appelé "Fils du Diable".

Rodolphus Lestrange: Marié depuis bientôt 3 ans à Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, il se démarqua de ses collègues Serpentard en étudiant l'Ancienne Magie ainsi que la Magie Elémentaire. Il fit un livre sur la théorie de la Magie Pure appelé "Magie:Vivante et entité ou énergie?". Son livre fut utilisé comme exemplaire pour la dernière année d'étude à l'Université magique de Morgana à Genève.

Tête mise à prix: 222 000 gallions. Appelé "Terre d'Ombre".

Rabastan Lestrange: Frère de Rodolphus, il se fit une passion pour la nécromancie ainsi que les Arts de la magie sanguine. Devenu un maître mineur de nécromancie, il put créer des Inferis. Son étrange attirance pour la Mort lui fit perdre toute notion d'humanité en lui.

Tête mise à prix: 314 000 gallions. Appelé "Fossoyeur".

Walden Macnair: Bourreau du ministère de la Magie, il est associé souvent à une personne sans état-d'âme. Cependant son énorme puissance magique et sa ruse font de lui un très bon Mangemort. Par sa grande ruse, la plupart des membres du ministère le prennent pour un arrièré mentale et non pour le plus diabolique des Mangemorts.

Tête mise à prix: Aucune, pas encore connu comme Mangemort par le Ministère de la Magie.

Evan Rosier: Bien que n'ayant pas une énorme connaissance en sort et magie, le retard est rattrapé par son talent en stratégie militaire et son habilité à faire des affaires. Ayant presque centuplé la fortune de sa famille en moins de 3 ans, cet-à-dire depuis son départ de Poudlard, Lord Voldemort lui a attribué le rôle de conseiller financier.

Tête mise à prix: Aucune, pas encore connu comme Mangemort par le Ministère de la Magie.

Elladora Black: Mère de Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, elle fut l'une des première à rejoindre les forces de Lord Voldemort. Son ingéniosité et son intelligence font d'elle une femme à ne pas passer. Douée d'une force magique pouvant égalé le meilleur des Aurors, sa tâche se résume à éliminer les traîtres ainsi que les hauts membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tête mise à prix: Aucune, pas encore connu comme Mangemort par le Ministère de la Magie.

Regulus Black: Scion de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble maison des Black, il a un talent pour la métamorphose ainsi que les Charmes. N'ayant que récemment rejoins les forces de Lord Voldemort, il devint vite un membre du cercle intérieur de part son étude des runes anciennes égyptiennes et pouvant ainsi massacrer sans trop de difficulté plusieurs centaines d'humains.

Tête mise à prix: 289 000 gallions. Appelé "Pharaon".

Théodore Nott Senior: Chef de la Noble et Ancienne maison des Nott, son talent pour la diplomatie font de lui un ennemi redoutable, il sert d'agent de liaison entre le peuple vampire, loup-garou, elfes noirs et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ayant un appuis politiques conséquent, cela lui permet souvent de sauver la plupart des Mangemorts capturés.

Tête mise à prix: Aucune, pas encore connu comme Mangemort par le Ministère de la Magie.

Bartemius Croupton Junior: Meilleur ami de Rabastan Lestrange, et fils de Chef du département de la justice au Ministère de la Magie, Bartemius Croupton Senior, il est le principal espion de Lord Voldemort au Ministère et travaille de concert avec Théodore Nott Senior pour prévenir quels mangemorts sera jugé. Très intelligent et ayant un énorme potentiel, il peut aisément battre en combat singulier un dragon.

Tête mise à prix: Aucune, pas encore connu comme Mangemort par le Ministère de la Magie.

Les 13 membres du cercles intérieurs regardaient Lord Voldemort qui réfléchissaient sur un programme d'attaque prévu depuis plusieurs mois. Celui-ci consistait à prendre une orbe de prophétie contenue au ministère ainsi que réduire de moitié les effectifs des Aurors.

"Rodolphus, il faudrait que tu fasses des golems comme appuis lorsques l'on va attaquer le ministère."

"Oui mon seigneur. Cela sera fait selon votre souhait."

"Bien, Nott, comment se passe les négociations avec le clan Drakul?"

"A souhait, mon seigneur, ils commencent à changer le plus de moldus possibles en vampires ainsi qu'un lavage de cerveau pour notre cause."

"Bien, tout se passe comme prévu selon mon plan."

"Bartemius, quand se passera le jugement de Crabbe, Goyle et Flint?"

"Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, My Lord."

"Nott et Malefoy, vous allez m'influencer le plus de gens possibles pour que le verdict ne soient pas le baiser du détraqueur."

"Rosier, lorsque tu auras fini ta mission avec Macnair, tu me feras un ordre d'attaque avec une date prévue pour Azkaban, trop de mangemorts y sont. Il est temps de ramener notre famille."

"Bien mon Maître."

"Rabastan, j'aurai besoin de tes dons... nécromantiques pour attaquer le Manoir Potter pendant que j'attaquerai le Manoir Londubat. Septimus, tu vas avec lui, je sens en toi une envie de meurtre, tue tout le monde pour que ton ami puisse leur redonner la vie, après tout le pardon est dans la mort, n'est-ce pas?"

A cela, la plupart des membres ainsi que le Lord Noir ricanèrent de la plaisanterie finement pensée.

"Elladora, il faudrait que tu t'occupes des frères Prewett."

"Oui, Mon seigneur."

"Bien, certains n'auront pas de missions pour l'instant, vous pouvez disposez."

Ils se levèrent tous et s'inclinèrent légèrement devant lui et partirent pour certains chez eux et pour d'autres en missions. Voldemort resta là contemplant le silence quand un serpent de 7 mètres de longs vint se mettre sur la table. Ce serpent était de la race des anacondas.

_§Je vois que tu as faim Nagini.§_

_§Oui, mon seigneur.§_

_§Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. Viens.§_

Nagini et Voldemort sortirent enfin de la pièce pour aller vers la cuisine.

**3 mois plus tard...**

**Manoir Londubat, Yorkshire...**

Franck et Alice Londubat étaient en train de nourrir leur bébé, Neville. Dehors, un orage grondait prévenant d'un terrible évènement à venir. Ne se préoccupant pas de cela, le beau couple s'amusait à écouter leur bébé qui gazouillait des mots incompréhensibles. Celui-ci voleta un peu, stupéfiant le couple.

"Franck, il fait de plus en plus de magie, nous devrions voir Dumbledore."

"Ce n'est rien, cela veut dire qu'il deviendra puissant."

"Tu crois à cette histoire de prophétie que nous a raconté Dumbledore?"

"Lily et James y croient. Ils ont toujours été des personnes de raisons."

"Je ne suis pas sûr Franck, je n'ai jamais trop crût à ses histoires de divinations."

"On n'y peut rien, l'ennemi y croit par contres."

Arrêtant leur conversation, ils continuèrent à manger en parlant de leur journée respective. Un éclair plus grand que les autres ainsi qu'un tremblement fit arrêter la conversation.

"C'était quoi sa?"

Franck sentit quelque chose en lui venant de tomber, un sentiment de malaise ainsi qu'une légère fatigue.

"Les protections! Vite prend le bé..."

**Boom! **

La porte d'entrée du manoir explosa et cinq mangemorts ainsi que Lord Voldemort entra dans la demeure. Alice prit le bébé et monta à l'étage.

"Vous ne prendrez pas mon fils!"

_Reducto! Stupéfix! Expelliarmus!_

_Protego! Endoloris! Endoloris!_

_Avada Kevavra!_

_Avada Kedavra!_

_Sectumsempra!_

_Accio Trippes!_

Franck, Auror de 1ère classe évita presque tout les sorts mais ce prit le tout dernier sort et il se fit évantré de l'intérieur et ses intestins filèrent vers un des Mangemorts, on l'entendit suffoquer et cracher du sang.

"Héhé"_ Endoloris!_

Les cris de Franck remplacèrent les cris du bébé qui se tenait à l'étage. La pièce sentait le sang ainsi qu'une étrange odeur de cendre. Lord Voldemort s'avança vers lui et le prit par ses cheveux.

"Ou est-il?"

"Cr...rève!"

Suite à cette réponse, il lança le sortilège de la mort et ils firent un silence lorsqu'un cris de bébé se fit entendre derrière le manoir. Ils sortirent à toute vitesse de la maison et contournèrent l'édifice et virent une femme brune en train de courir vers une cabane au fond du jardin.

_Avada Kedavra!_

Alice évita le sort de peu et courrut de plus belle. Ce fut Bellatrix qu'il arrêta en lui sautant dessus. Le bébé roula sur le côté. Tandis qu'Alice essayait de se remettre debout mais la Mangemorte ne se laissait pas faire. Voldemort et les 4 autres acolytes regardèrent avec amusement le combat des 2 femmes. Ce fut évidemment Bellatrix qui gagna. Alice fut assommé à côté du bébé.

"Puis-je mon seigneur?"

"Faîtes Bellatrix."

_Avada Kedavra!_

Le corps d'Alice bougea d'un bon mètre avant de retomber, le corp fumait un peu et une tache crâmée était placée exactement à l'endroit ou le sort avait touché Alice. Le bébé ne cessait de pleurer et de geindre, il commença à se mettre sur ces genoux et à avancer vers le corps de sa maman.

"N'est-ce pas choux mes amis?"

"Ce n'est point que de la racaille mon seigneur."

"Oh Lucius, ne soit pas si méchant avec lui, il vient de perdre ses parents. Bien, après tout on est venu pour sa."

"Votre humour est perspicace mon seigneur."

"Voyons, j'aime bien mon humour. Il est très Ser..._pentard._"

_Avada Kedavra!_

Le sort fonça vers l'enfant et celui-ci fut obnubilé par la beauté du sort. Ironique, non? Le pire sortilège avait la plus belle des couleurs, l'émeraude. Lorsque celui-ci atteint le torse du bébé, un flash blanc éclata et le sort se retourna vers le lanceur et détruisit le corps de Lord Voldemort. Les Mangemorts furent tellement abasourdis qu'ils n'entendirent pas Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix arrivés et déclanchés la bataille. La seule personne qui y avait échappé fut Lucius Malefoy ayant remis son masque. Bellatrix, Avery, Rosier et Rodolphus furent attrapés. Tous purent contemplés le corps ensanglanté de Franck, le corps d'Alice et ce qu'il restait de Lord Voldemort, un corp de poussière.

"Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil pour avoir perdu deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et..."

"ALBUS! Le manoir Potter a été attaqué, bien qu'ils aient survécu, l'un des jumeaux a disparu!"

"Qui!"

"Harry Potter!"

**13 ans passèrent...**

Le 31 octobre 1981, le monde magique Britannique connu la fin de Lord Voldemort ainsi que la mort de Alice Londubat ainsi que Franck Londubat. La disparition d'Harry Potter ne provoqua pas trop de remou car ce monde y était en fête.

Le 31 octobre 1981, le monde magique mondial eut la nouvelle qu'un enfant avait survécu au sortilège de la mort face à l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard, un Célèbre Mage Noir Européen du début du 2ème millénaire.

Le 29 octobre 1981, Rabastan Lestrange, à la veille de sa mission eut la visite d'une personne pas tout-à-fait comme les autres. Sa mission? Récupérer Harry James Potter.

Septimus eut aussi la visite, l'homme qui avait donné leur mission leur avait aussi donné un moyen de se défendre au procès qui se tiendraient contres eux s'ils étaient attrapés.

Rabastan n'avait pas voulu faire la mission mais l'individu était terriblement plus puissant que Lord Voldemort.

C'est ainsi que le 2 Novembre 1981, Harry James Potter disparu définitivement du point de vue magique, physique et juridique. Un autre garçon cependant avait pris sa place.

Ce garçon serait l'avenir d'une famille de Sang Pur et remonterait leur popularité. Quelques heures après sa remise au Mage qui était intéressé par l'enfant, il y eut un Rituel d'adoption et un autre permettant de totalement remodeler la magie pour créer une nouvelle Aura à l'enfant. Car bien qu'il soit changé physiquement, l'un des amis de Potter, s'appelant Remus Lupin était un loup-garou et pouvait donc détecter par l'odorat d'une personne ainsi que dire de qui il était s'il connaissaient déjà les parents.

Pendant ce temps là, Rabastan partit du pays et disparu.

Septimus Crow fut acquitté grâce à un témoignage sous Véritasérum, ou il annonça qu'il était sous Imperium, l'objet qu'on lui avait donné lui permettait l'immunité contre cette potion.

La famille Potter fit le deuil de leurs amis ainsi de leur enfant perdu. Andrew John Potter, son jumeau ne sent remis jamais complètement jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Ronald Weasley qu'il considéra comme un frère.

Neville Londubat fut sous l'autorité de sa Grand-mère Augusta Londubat et de son Grand Oncle Algie. Il appris la hardiesse ansi que le courage. Mais avec le courage vint l'arrogance de sa très forte popularité. Il devint à l'âge de huit ans, l'ami de Ronald Weasley et Andrew Potter.

Lucius Malefoy corrompu le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge. Il s'en tira de justesse et put élever avec sa femme Narcissa, son héritier Draconis Malefoy.

Harry Potter devint Sephiroth Gaunt, héritier de la Très Ancienne et Très Noir Famille des Gaunt et ainsi que l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard.

Morfin Gaunt que l'on croyait mort ne l'était sûrement pas! Qui était ses faibles pour croire cela!

En 50 ans, Morfin put refaire la fortune perdue de sa famille du côté moldu ainsi que du côté sorcier, mais pas en Angleterre. Il avait fait en Allemagne. Avec l'accord de Gellert Grindelwald, Morfin put habiter dans le manoir de l'ancien Seigneur des ténèbres. Dès que Sephiroth put porter un baguette, Morfin lui apprit toutes les bases. A l'âge de 10 ans, il lui apprit aussi les bases de la magie noire ainsi que la magie runique.

A 12 ans, il devint un Animagus, sa forme était un Quetzalcoatl, un serpent de 15 mètres avec des plumes. Le nom de cette espèce vint du nom d'un Dieu Serpent de la civilisation Inca. Celui-ci représentait la mort et portait évidemment des ornements représentant celle-ci. Voici la version moldue, occupons-nous de la version sorcière...

Quetzalcoatl, était le familier de la Faucheuse, celle-ci dans son grand pouvoir et son immense intelligence avait aussi la capacité de parler le Fourchelangue. Ce Dieu de la Mort avait vécu depuis plusieurs milliards d'années et avait été séduit par ce qu'appelle les humains, l'Amour. Il chercha cette "âme-soeur" et la trouva finalement. Du nom de Rowena Serdaigle, cette Mage d'une intelligence sans limite fut séduite par la Grande Faucheuse et ne fut pas prise de peur en apprenant sa vrai personnalité. Rowena fit un enfant avec lui et après cela, déguisa sa propre Mort pour rejoindre son bien-aimé dans l'au-delà. Quetzalcoatl, loyal serpent et très grand ami de la Faucheuse eut l'honneur de reprendre le flambeau. Depuis, les serpents sont souvent associés à la mort et à la Magie Noire et Quetzalcoatl s'occupe d'accompagner les âmes vers le "paradis" pour certaines et l'enfer pour d'autres.

Helena Serdaigle n'apprit jamais ni le nom de son père ni le véritable sort de sa mère...

**15 Août 1994...**

**Allemagne, Annhaüsen, Manoir Grindelwald.**

"Grand-père, Maleficia est revenue avec une lettre venant de Poudlard. Est-ce normal?"

"Oui Sephiroth. Il est temps que nous y retournions et d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il y aura beaucoup de jolies filles au Sang Pur qui t'y attendront."

Sephiroth rougit en se tenant embarassé alors que Morfin se bidonait par terre. Sephiroth avait en 13 ans, beaucoup changé, ses cheveux bien que longs pour un homme s'accordait bien avec sa stature d'athlète. Ses duels répétés avec son grand-père ainsi que ces nombreuses disputes avec les sorciers du coin avait transformé le jeune sorcier en machine de guerre. Ses cheveux rouges s'accordant très bien avec sa figure faisait de lui, un bourreau des coeurs.

"Cesse Grand-père, s'il te plaît. Crois-tu qu'elles feront foule?"

"Héhé, tu te sous-estimes mon enfant, j'ai déjà envoyé une photo de toi à Septimus Crow car il demandait de tes nouvelles. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es plutôt au goût de sa fille, Morgana."

Il écouta Morfin déblitérer sur le nombre de demandes de mariages qu'il avait reçu mais Sephiroth y prêta peu attention, bien que pactisant des anciennes traditions, il voulait d'abord voir et connaître les filles en questions. Il prit enfin la lettre de Poudlard et l'ouvrit devant son grand-père pour que celui-ci l'ouvre et la lise.

_Chers Morfin,_

_J'accepte de recevoir ton petit-fils à Poudlard en l'honneur de l'aide que tu m'as fournie il y a de cela 58 ans. Sa lettre d'entrée est ci-jointe à ce document. J'ai reçu les résultats des examens de Sephiroth Gaunt et est accepté dans toutes les matières ainsi que les options qu'il a choisi cet-à-dire Runes Anciennes et Arithmancie. _

_Avec mes sentiments les plus sincères._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Une autre lettre y était ajoutée...

_**POUDLARD ECOLE DE MAGIE ET DE SORCELLERIE**_

_Directeur: Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. (Ordre de premièr classe, grand sorcier, grand manitou suprême de la confédération des sorciers et partenaire de l'immortel Nicolas Flamel)_

_Cher Monsieur Gaunt, nous avons eu le rapport que vous êtes inscrits à l'école Poudlard depuis le 26 juillet 1994, au vu de vos notes exceptionnelles et de vos connaissances sur la Magie._

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admis à l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste du matériel et des livres à acquérir pour vos études dans notre établissement._

_Le premier trimestre commencera le 1er septembre._

_Pour accéder à notre école, vous devez être dans le train à 11 heures au plus tard. Le train est accessible sur la voie 9 _¾ _( 3èmes piliers sur la voie neuf partant de la gauche)._

_Sincérement vôtre,_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Chef de la Maison Gryffondor et Professeur de Métamorphose._

Un tout dernier papier était avec la lettre...

_**Matériel à acquérir pour le bon fonctionnement de votre année.**_

_**Uniforme:**_

_Chaque étudiant devra venir muni de:_

_3 jeux de robe de travail (noir)._

_Un chapeau pointu._

_Une paire de gant protecteur (peau de dragon ou similaire)._

_Une cape d'hiver (Noir ou Argent)._

_Nous vous rappelons que tout élève doit avoir sur ces vêtements, son nom ainsi que lorsqu'il aura été trié, sa maison._

_**Livres:**_

_Chaque élève devra posséder son propre exemplaire de tous les livres suivants:_

_Le Livres des Sorts et Enchantements (niveau 4), de Girelda Pigeonnet._

_Histoire de la Magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac._

_Magie théorique (niveau 4 et 5), de Robert Vewnulfa._

_Manuel de Métamorphose de quatrième cycle, de Roland Emeric._

_Herboristerie: Guide de la main verte, de Florge Grass._

_Potions magiques (niveau 4), d'Eileen Prince._

_Vie et habitats des animaux magiques, de Baldween Selwynn._

_Forces des ténèbres: Comment les débusquer et s'en protéger, de Eldwena Potter._

_Le système Solaire, de Galiléo Galilée._

_Arithmancie: Calcul vectoriel et analogie, de George Glenn._

_Runes Gaëllique: guide du petit brise-sort, de Analthéon Rosier._

_**Autre équipement indispensable:**_

_Une baguette._

_Un chaudron en étain de classe 5._

_Un jeu de fiole de taille standard._

_Un téléscope._

_Une serpe (argent ou bronze)._

_Nous vons rappelons que les élèves sont libres d'amener au choix, soit un hibou, soit un chat ou soit un crapaud._

_Pour ceux possédant un Familier, veuillez envoyer une lettre avant le 1 septembre pour prévenir les enseignants ainsi que les caractéristiques de l'animal._

"Hé bien la machine est en marche Sephiroth."

"Crois-tu que les Potter découvriront notre secret?"

Morfin le regarda, Sephiroth avait un regard de tristesse à l'idée de le perdre pour être pris par ces deux traîtres à leurs sangs.

"Non, les seules personnes qui savent ta vraie identitée auront plus à perdre en nous trahissant."

"Bien, sinon ils connaîtront la fureur des héritiers de Salazard Serpentard!"

Sephiroth rangea bien vite les papiers et se prépara pour Poudlard, il ne faudrait surtout pas que Dumbledore ou un de ses pions le découvre sinon il était foutu.

Regardant de son appuis de fenêtre, il vit au loin des corbeaux ainsi qu'un cimetière. Il aimait bien y aller pour parler avec certains des fantômes qui apparaissaient la nuit.

Plus que quelques semaines, et il pourrait enfin s'amuser avec des jeunes de son âge...

Fin du premier chapitre.


End file.
